My immortal
by Garnet2
Summary: Just my thoughts on Haku and Zabuza in volume 4...I was just so moved that I had to write this...slight shounen-ai


My immortal  
  
„Zabuza-san..." the boy whispered, as he sank on his knees. His chest was smeared with blood and so was the whole ground. With the little bit of strength he had left, he extended his hand, but he didn´t managed to reach Zabuza. Will a quiet thud, he fell to the ground to never open his eyes again.  
  
An awkward silence unfurled. Kakashi, the ninja who unintentionally killed the boy, stood there, his sad gaze fixed on the boy, who sacrificed his life for Zabuza. Zabuza too, looked at the body of the young ninja, whose name was Haku, who had loved him dearly, who had done anything to please him, but who was never loved in return. But instead of being shocked, sad or anything else that would show, that Zabuza suffered in this very moment, he smirked. „Well done, Haku..." he said. „What?!" a young, blonde-haired boy exclaimed. „"Well done"?! Did I get this right?! You don´t even care about him, sacrificing his life for you?! He has loved you!" Zabuza turned around. „Naruto...don´t..." Kakashi tried to calm him down. „You are such a heartless bastard! Don´t you even care a little bit?! Aren´t you just a little bit sad?! Not even the tiniest bit...?" Naruto asked him and felt powerless. Tears ran down his cheeks, fell down to the ground and trickled away, as if they had never been there.  
  
„No...I´m not. He came in handy though...Who would´ve thought, that he even sacrificed his life for me..." Zabuza answered, not showing any feelings. Naruto wiped away his tears, but it didn´t help for even more were formed. „Naruto...let him be...this is my fight after all..." Kakashi said, as he closed Hakus open eyes. Zabuza started attacking Kakashi immediately, but Kakashi dodged his attack and countered it. Due to Kakashis technique with his dogs, Zabuza was weak and couldn´t defend himself as good as he was able in the beginning of this fight. „You cannot win, Zabuza...You must know that..." Kakashi said.  
  
„Zabuza!" somebody called the masked ninja and he turned around just to see Gateau standing there with a bunch of guys, grinning. „I decided to modify the plan...You´re going to die, Zabuza...right now and right here..." he said. He stepped closer and saw Haku´s body. „You...you were this guy, who broke my arm..." he said, and prodded him with his foot, afraid of being attacked by the boy. But when he realized, that Haku was already dead, he hit him, spitting out the words: „But this guy´s already dead!" Naruto couldn´t just stand there and watch. „Stop it!" he cried. „Say something!" he screamed, turning towards Zabuza.  
  
„He was your buddy and teammate after all!" Zabuza looked at him plainly. „Calm down...You know...I just used him...like someone would use a toy. There are only two types of ninjas: Either the ones, who use others, or the ones, who are used. Haku was just like a tool to me...His blood was the only thing I wanted, not him himself, for what he is..." he answered. Naruto couldn´t believe it. „This is not true...tell me, that this is not true!!! He admired you, he didn´t even had any dreams! Your dreams were his dreams! He sacrificed his life for you, because...because he loved you!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed while he cried.  
  
„Please...don´t say anything anymore..." Zabuza said. As Naruto looked up to him, he could see, that Zabuza cried. No, he didn´t only cry...he suffered. It was written in his eyes, readable for everyone like an open book. Inarticulate with rage and anger, Zabuza took his kunai and didn´t deliberate. He ran straight into the mass of people, pushing the kunai right into Gateaus body. But Gateaus followers also didn´t hesitate and slammed their knived into Zabuza´s already weak body. This would be the end and Zabuza knew it. Just like Haku he fell on the ground with a thud, feeling all of his power and strength leaving him at once.  
  
After the followers of Gateau had left the battleground precipitant, afraid of Kakashis and Narutos shadow doubles, Kakashi kneeled beside Zabuza. „Kakashi..." he whispered with the last ounce of strength. „ I have a favor of you to ask..." „Yes?" Kakashi asked him. „I...I want to see...his face...for the last time..." he whispered, his voice hoarse. „Of course..." Kakashi answered, as he covered his Sharingan eye again with his head band. He picked up Zabuza carefully and carried him to the dead body of Haku. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watched the scene in silence, unable to say anything. Kakashi put Zabuza beside Haku, letting him have a last look on the beautiful face of the boy. „Thank you, Kakashi..." Zabuza said, as he was put down.  
  
Touched by something cold, Naruto looked up to the sky, just to see snowflakes falling down. „Snow? At this time of the year? That´s unusual!" he heard somebody say, but he didn´t care who it was or where it came from.  
  
„Snow...It reminds me of the day, when the two of us met...Do you remember that day, Haku?" Zabuza whispered, as he touched the right hand of the boy softly. „You were still scared, because you had killed your father...but you were so adorable...and beautiful...you were the most wonderful and beautiful person I´ve ever met in my whole life...and I wasn´t able to express my feelings...So tell me Haku...are you crying?" Zabuza expectorated and blood coloured the white snow with a light red. His fingers trembled, as he put his hand on Haku´s cheek. His mind was flooded with pictures from a wonderful past, a past, where nothing was important but little Haku.  
  
Flashbacks of their journey together, the way Haku smiled at him, how he smiled when Zabuza had caught a white rabbit for him, which he had wanted to hug just once, how he had thanked him and how his eyes had sparkled that day. How he had been seeking for warmth at night, how afraid he had been of the night, how scared of his nightmares, he had had almost every night and how he had snuggled up against Zabuzas body, after waking up from those unpleasent nightmares, haunting his sleep. How happy he always had looked at him when eating together. How unhappy, when Zabuza had hurt himself. How caring he had been, how thoughtful. And he hadn´t even thanked him once. He hadn´t hugged him back then, hadn´t even told him once: „Thank you, Haku."  
  
No. „I´m really a heartless bastard...just like Naruto said...I am cold...my heart is full of coldness...Cold as ice...I´m such a bastard..." he whispered, his strength leaving him more and more with every word he said. He stroked Haku´s cheek softly, tears running down his cheeks, dripping on Haku´s face. „I was such a bastard and still...still you forgave me and did everything for me...you even sacrificed your life for me...But why? I haven´t done anything...I behaved in the worst manner possible to imagine...and still...still..." Zabuza sobbed.  
  
With the utmost of strain, he moved closer to Haku´s body; his face moving closer to Haku´s. And with probably the very last bit of strength, that had still remained in his body, Zabuza kissed Haku on his lips. „I wish...that...I could go to where you are...Haku...I...love you..." he whispered; the last words that would be heard from him. „I´m sure that you will be allowed to go to the place where Haku is..." Kakashi said. „Because he has forgiven you..." 


End file.
